The use of hairpieces is known in the prior art. People who desire to have more puffy hair appreciate use of such hair pieces. Some people like to change hair styles on daily bases. The others like to change hair color or at least style their hair with combination of at least two colors or shades. These prior art hair pieces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The art of hair piece designs is replete with various designs and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,235 to Doolittle describes a semi-spherical wig which is releasably secured to the user's hair by a comb which is attached to the wig. The comb, however, is of conventional construction and the force with which it establishes engagement is a function of the quantity or amount of the user's hair. In other words, if there is little natural hair, the comb taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,235 to Doolittle is ineffective in firmly holding the wig in place.
Another prior art patent, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,346,718 to Muller also describes a combination wig and comb, in which the comb is attached to a circumferential edge of the wig. Here also, however, the firmness by which the wig is held in place in achieved by the comb, and the comb, in turn, will hold the wig firmly in place only if there is an abundant amount of natural hair to achieve this result.
Still another prior art patent, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,295 to Weeks is related to a hair retaining devise, designated 10 therein which is capable of expanding and contracting and is used by the U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,295 to Weeks in much the same manner as a headband. That is, it is described as being worn flat on the outside of the user's hair and in this position holding the user's hair in place. This expandable and contractible devise of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,295 to Weeks, however, provided, at least in one embodiment, with points along one edge which are capable of being inserted, and thereby engaging with, the natural hair of the user. This function is never realized however since, as already noted, the band 10 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,295 to Weeks is illustrated and described as being worn flat and in an unengaged condition with respect to the natural hair of the user.
Alluding to the above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,991 Nocera, et al. teaches a device wherein natural or synthetic hair is attached to a semi-spherical stretchable net-like fabric body to the circumferential end of which is attached a flat, flexible and stretchable serpentine comb. Upon attachment to the circumferential edge, the comb assumes a circular configuration wherein the tines extend radially and the comb lies substantially flat in the plane of the circumferential edge of the body.
Hence, there is a need for an improved hair piece device that will allow the user to change, as the user desires, the color, shape, and the length of the hair in addition to the hair of the user. The inventive concept as set forth further below improves the aforementioned prior art systems and methods.